The stator coil of a rotating electrical machine is formed in the following way, for example. First, a plurality of electrical conductors molded in a substantially U-shape are aligned in an annular shape while overlapping in the circumferential direction. Next, the legs of each electrical conductor aligned in an annular shape are inserted into the respective slots provided in an annular shape on the stator core. Then, the ends of adjacent legs are connected. The stator coil of a rotating electrical machine is thereby formed.
However, concerning technology for aligning a plurality of substantially U-shaped electrical conductors in an annular shape while overlapping in the circumferential direction, a variety of considerations has been made thus far. For example, a technology has been proposed that inserts one leg of a plurality of substantially U-shaped electrical conductors into a plurality of housing grooves provided on an alignment ring pallet, respectively, and rotates the alignment ring pallet in this state (refer to Patent Document 1). According to this technology, by the plurality of electrical conductors rotating by driving to follow the rotation of the alignment ring pallet, it is said that the plurality of electrical conductors can be aligned in an annular shape while overlapping in the circumferential direction.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-173357